The present invention relates to a tractor having a cabin rearwardly of an engine hood of an engine section relative to a vehicle body.
A tractor of this type is known from e.g. JP2001-122165. This tractor includes an engine hood, a cabin, an extension portion provided in a rear end plate and a partition wall plate bolt-connected to this extension portion. The extension portion of the rear end plate and the partition wall plate partition an engine room from a driving section, so as to restrict transmission of noise to the driving section. The extension portion of the rear end plate extends to a position upwardly of the engine room so as to partition the engine room from the driving section, thus providing sound insulation for the driving section.
When the above-described prior art is adopted, in order to obtain good sound insulation for the cabin, it is necessary to provide good precision in the partitioning between the inside of the engine hood and the cabin and restriction of the noise transmission. If this was to be done, this would impose difficulty in the manufacture of the partition wall, the cabin, etc. so that the partition wall, the cabin, etc. may obtain good sealing performance and sound insulating performance.